


Instant Hope

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-08
Updated: 2002-02-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: Post Episode toGone Quiet





	Instant Hope

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Instant Hope**

**by:** Ginny 

**Category:** Post-ep to Gone Quiet  
**Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Characters:** Josh and Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN 

Home already and it's only 9:30. 

Must be a new record.

At the risk of sounding like a girl, I'm in the mood for a bath and a cup of tea. I've been feeling my right side get stiff and sore all day. But first I'd better take a look at the tub. Not sure when I cleaned it last.

OK, looks pretty good. I know there are some bubbles under the sink from Donna. She gave me a bottle of those bubbles for cranky babies a few months ago when I was, well, cranky, about something or other. 

Found them.

Let's start the hot water while I go and grab a magazine.

Hey, these are pretty relaxing actually. But I won't tell Donna that, cause well, that would involve friendly conversation. Something we haven't had much of lately.

But you know what, I'm not in the mood to dwell on that right now. I'm relaxed and dammit, I'm going to stay that way.

OK, 45 minutes of soaking in the tub is enough for me, my fingers are pruny and I think I drained the hot water tank.

Since I did do laundry recently I should be able to find a clean pair of pajamas relatively easily.

And I do.

Quick trip to the kitchen to put on the teakettle before going back to the bath to look for the Advil.

As I sit down at the kitchen table with my tea my laptop is staring at me from across the table. I know I have a half finished email to my mother on there I should really finish. Taking a deep breath for energy I start up AOL. The instant message chime sounds as I am looking for something to eat.

I smile, thinking it is Donna. But then I realize that it's not, it's my mom. So I still smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

noahswife: Josh you'd better not still be at work, it's almost 11.

jlyman: Hi, to you too Mom. I'm home. If you must know, I just took a bath and I'm having a cup of tea.

noahswife: What's wrong?

jlyman: Nothing.

noahswife: Don't lie to your mother, Joshua. I can tell something is wrong.

jlyman: Mom we're instant messaging, how can you tell something is wrong?

noahswife: I'm a mother, I know these things, now spill.

jlyman: Fine, I have a headache and my right side is giving me problems today.

noahswife: Sorry to hear that, now what else is wrong?

jlyman: Ever think about becoming one of those online psychics?

noahswife: No. I'm waiting.

jlyman: Fine. Donna and I are still not back to normal, whatever that is. I'm not sure exactly. But things between us are just, off somehow.

noahswife: Discombobulated?

jlyman: Yeah, mom, that would be a good way of putting it.

noahswife: I thought you got past the whole Cliff thing.

jlyman: We did get over it but things still aren't back to normal.

noahswife: No bantering, huh?

jlyman: None. Had an incident this morning involving a group of senior citizens.

noahswife: Hey, watch out how you talk about us old people, Joshua.

jlyman: Sorry. Donna told me a group of seniors were coming in for a tour. I thought she meant high school seniors. I told her I had no time and she should show them around. She wasn't exactly thrilled.

noahswife: Did you actually expect she would be thrilled.

jlyman: No. Anyway, she took them on a tour. A very nice, thorough tour and then they started to look around for souvenirs to take home with them. And let's say they weren't in the gift shop at the time. I think I understand why little old ladies carry around those extra big purses. Next they demanded to meet Toby of all people. I can understand wanting to meet the President, me, even Sam. But Toby? Can you explain that one?

noahswife: Toby's got that adorable rumpled thing going for him.

jlyman: Whatever. Anyway, things got rather heated when Donna informed them that Toby was busy. So a little old lady took a container of Wheateena out of her purse and dumped it on Donna's keyboard. Hey, I'm all for fiber, but who carries around Wheateena in their purse?

noahswife: OK, I'm old and so are all my friends but none of us carry around Wheateena in our purses. So what happened between you and Donna?

jlyman: I dictated a letter of apology, which she transcribed with a scowl on her face. Then she had to use my computer cause hers was jammed with pieces of wheat or something. We did the little dance around my desk, trying to get out of each other's way. That was one of most "off" moments of the day. Usually when we do that dance she just grabs me and moves me out of her way. Most of the time letting her fingers linger a little on my arm. God, I can't believe I am telling you this. Anyway, this time she clearly went out of her way to avoid touching me.

noahswife: Josh, you can tell me anything, you know that. Anything else happen today with Donna.

jlyman: Well, CJ and I were trying to write the President's answer to the question, Why do you want to be President. Donna was taking notes and blowing raspberries at me.

noahswife: Why?

jlyman: Honestly, cause the answer sucked.

noahswife: And that's why they pay Sam and Toby to write, not you and CJ. But that lightened the mood a little, right?

jlyman: A little but it's still not the same.

noahswife: Joshua, you're whining.

jlyman: I know.

noahswife: Good. So what is it you want from me?

jlyman: I don't know, a little hope, a little reassurance that things will work out for the best.

noahswife: And exactly what is the best?

jlyman: I honestly don't know. For now I would be happy with things they way they were before Cliff came into the picture.

noahswife: That's what Donna wants too.

jlyman: How do you know that?

noahswife: Cause I just got off the phone with her before you turned on your computer.

jlyman: And you're just telling me this now, after I've spilled my guts to you. Thanks mom.

noahswife: Josh, calm down. I needed to hear your side of the story.

jlyman: And does my side match up with Donna's?

noahswife: Pretty much.

jlyman: So there's hope?

noahswife: There's always hope Joshua.

~~~~~~~~~~  
I hear the Buddy List door open and I minimize the IM box to see who it is.

Donna.

My stomach lurches and my heart skips a beat. 

God, I'm such a sap.

~~~~~~~~~~

noahswife: Well, if that isn't a sign Josh, I don't know what is.

jlyman: Yeah. Thanks for listening Mom. I love you. I'll call you soon, let you know what is happening.

noahswife: I love you too. Remember what I said about hope, my dear boy. Good night, Joshua. Sleep well.

jlyman: You too. Bye mom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I take a deep breath as I click open another IM box.

THE END  



End file.
